fragiledreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
Thought Entities "They are the manifestations of the undying feelings left over from those who passed away. They are hostile towards the living and are apt to confront them." - Personal Frame 'Jellyfish' A thought enitiy in the form of a moon jelly with a smiling face. They tend to attack primarily in groups, surrounding Seto as soon as he encounters them. When they plan to go on the offensive, their faces turn angry and red. Their movements are slow as well and their attacks take a long time to build up, making them an easy beginner enemy. 'Indigo Jelly' A stronger version of the Jellyfish. The only other attack that can be noticed is their rising up and trying to land on Seto. They seem to be able to multiply, making them a bit difficult to finish off. 'Fuschia Jelly' 'Ghostly Hands' Long hands that suddenly extend from a wall and try to grab you. Kakurenbo Ghost The Kakurenbo Ghost appears as a pair of laughing legs with only a long trailing tail made of spiritual energy for an upper body. This ghost will mostly appear invisible to the player. Once it appears, it will begin moving diagonally towards the player to attack. If you get too close, it will kick you. If it stops moving and disappears, it will reappear next to you and kick you. If it runs directly towards you, it will kick you. Seto is always thrown back when attacked, which makes this enemy difficult to figure out when first met. Make sure to always keep your sight on this enemy to attack, because if you stray too far from it, it will stop moving and begin healing itself, even when undamaged. However, it will be open to attack while healing. 'Old Kakurenbo Ghost' 'Red Kakurenbo Ghost' 'Crying Woman' The Crying Woman has a transparent dress and black hair, with a long spine glowing on her back. Her main weapon is her back attack, which is when she thrusts her back toward Seto, causing damage on impact. Her style of fighting is similar to the Kurenbo Ghost, since she suddenly appears before attacking. If you get too close, she will use a spin attack striking Seto with her dress. Her weakness is the glowing eye in her back that only appears when she enters a sitting position and allows the spine on her back to open. A key thing to point out is that when she can attack she will laugh, but when she lowers her back, she begins to sob. From her appearance, we can assume that she might be the narrator from the story of the torn pictures with roots as her feet, glowing spines (reminiscent to the glowing flowers), a long dress, and the inability to keep a standing position. We never get to see her face. 'Sobbing Woman' 'Crimson Woman' 'Firestarter' Animals 'Wild Shiba' Looking a bit like a fox, this wild Japanese dog hunt in packs of two or three. Choosing evasion over direct attack, they will wait for you to swipe at them with your weapon to dodge out of your sight and attack you from the sides or from behind. 'Wild Boxer' A larger species of wild dog that appears in the underground mall. Their attack style is identical to the Wild Shiba's. 'Pigeon' A strangely aggressive version of our present-day pigeon, these wild animals are found in flock sizes ranging from two to seven. They will rise up and attack one or two at a time, flapping down and pecking, or diving straight at Seto. Using the butterfly net will typically dispose of them fairly quickly. They tend to drop crystal fragments which sell for 1000 yen. 'Hellhound' The Hellhound is an odd one out of the other animal enemies in Fragile Dreams. It is large and rather intimidating, with its jaw full of flames. However, after a few swipes with the butterfly net, this creature will quickly be killed. It has the same attack patterns as the other wild dogs. 'Crows' They have the same attack patterns as Pigeons, but appear in larger quantity. Their first appearance is on the rooftop of the Kurato Hotel. 'Night Owl' Artificial Intelligence 'Security Robot' 'Marionette' Bosses 'Mask/Tracker' The Mask is the first boss fought in the game, first seen in the observatory after finding the letter from Seto's grandfather. The Mask, as the name implies, takes on the form of a large gray mask with one eye. When viewed from behind, you can see a gelatinous substance near the top resembling what could be considered it's brain. It gives off a low moaning sound when present. Its form gives off a mirage of heat shimmers, giving it a disfigured look. When first fought in the observatory's library, its main attack is to approach Seto and attempt to crush him. It is fairly easy to push back with simple attacks, as it is the first enemy to be fought in-game. While encountered a second time at the amusement park, it will begin moving diagonally towards Seto, making him more difficult to hit, but the strategy is basically the same as before. Whenever questioned by Seto about who or what it is, it responds with something along the lines of "I do not have to answer to you." 'Crimson Mask' 'Tree Spirit' Though no real backstory is given to this entity directly, it is possible to work one out from clues found in the abandoned Kurato Hotel. Pieces of a torn picture can be found in different rooms, and when reading their memory, the player puts together a sad and tragic story about two childhood friends. The story tells of a girl and her friend Mao, an enthusiastic botanist. Eventually Mao goes to study genetic engineering at a nameless university. His implied skills with botany suggests that Mao may have somehow created the Tree Spirit residing in the hotel's restaurant. The Tree Spirit is not the most challenging boss, but it is still quite hard, as it requires the player to skirt around the side to attack. It can thrust at Seto with a hand-like set of branches that glow blue with spiritual power, which will instantly knock off a quarter of Seto's health if you're not careful. However, this attack can be easily dodged: just keep moving! The Tree Spirit can also conjure up a strong wind whenever Seto gets too close to the weak spot in the trunk. You must make sure to run along the wall of the restaurant, dodging the attack from the hand-branches and then reaching the trunk to attack it. After a few seconds, depending on whether you attacked the trunk or not, something will happen. If you attack, keep attacking until a blue whip knocks you away. If you don't, the wind will blow and you will be forced back anyway. It's worth the loss of health from the whip, as you can do a lot of damage with three hits from your weapon, though it must be something like the broom or the butterfly net. Keep avoiding the main attack from the Tree Spirit, have some healing items handy, and you will be able to take down this freak of nature. Hint: Long range weapons have more advantages. 'Carrion Mole' 'Demolition Crane' 'Charcoal Boss' Category:Enemies